We're not suppose to be together
by MsLove81
Summary: A little song fic based on my fav. song If your not the one. The love trials of ginny and harry will it work out or will harry have his heartbroken?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone some of you might know of my other story Connections To The Past if not then this is just a short little ficlit about Harry and his forbidden love to Ginny or is it forbidden? Who knows... But this song is based on a song that I LOVE its called " If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfield" So I don't own the song or Harry Potter so enjoy!  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in his lonely flat. He was 25 years old and very single. His two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were currently dating each other and so wrapped up in each other that they sort of casted Harry to the side. He was sitting in his living room looking up at the glass ceiling watching the storm. The sky was gray and pouring there was thunder and lightning quite depressing. Kind of how Harry felt at the time. He needed someone to talk to. But who? He was to scared to try Hermione and Ron in fear of what he might walk in on. And Draco was off on a business trip. Yes Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became friends in their 6th year. There was only one other person he knew that would be awake at this hour.  
  
Harry knocked at the door of the flat 5 doors down. He heard a shuffle behind the door then it opened. Ginny Weasley was standing at the door wearing pink button up nappies with penguins on them with matching penguin slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and she had her glasses on to complete the look. Harry thought she looked about 7 years old but that didn't matter to him. " Harry!" Ginny said as she threw her arms around him. Harry looked a bit taken back. " Did I wake you Gin?" Harry asked looking concerned. Ginny smiled her famous Ginny Weasley smile. The one that lit up her whole face the one that caused her nose to get all scrunched up so you could see the light dusting of freckles on her nose better. " Oh no Harry, you know me. I'm just hiding from the storm." Harry had forgotten that Ginny was scared of storms. He pushed Ginny in the house and dragged her into the den underneath the stairs. The only place safe from the storm in his opinion. Inside Ginny had already set up a sleeping bag and there was a fire going in the fireplace. She looked like she was ready to stick it out. It had been a while since there last storm. Ginny turned to look at Harry. " Harry remember our first bad storm." How could he forget their first storm.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
It was Harry's 7th year and Ginny's 6th year there was a huge storm and the two of them just so happened to be at school sick on a hogsmede day. The storm was so bad that everyone who went to hogsmede had to stay there for the night. That night Harry was laying in his bed when a huge flash of lightning hit. Followed by Ginny who ran into Harry's room and jumped into his bed and pulled back the curtains. By the time Harry realized what had happened Ginny was hiding under his covers. Harry lifted up the covers to see Ginny with her face against his top bed cover. " Gin what are you doing under there? What's wrong?" Harry said with his voice filled with concern. Ginny turned away from Harry. " I'm afraid of lightning." Harry shushed Ginny and pulled her out and onto his lap and held her in his arms. " Come on Gin I'll teach you something."   
  
That night Harry taught Ginny how to count so you could tell how close the storm was. Just so she would feel a little bit better next time. That night Harry and Ginny fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
" You remember that night Harry? I was so scared and you made it all better." Ginny said smiling. When Ginny looked at Harry and saw he wasn't paying attention Ginny was worried. She gently shook Harry so she had his attention. When Harry snapped out of his daydream he looked down and saw Ginny holding his hands. He looked back to Ginny. " Harry did you hear a word I said?" Harry just continued to look at Ginny. " Gin I love you." Ginny let go of Harry's hands and stood up. " No Harry you can't. You know I'm getting married in 3 months."   
  
Yes Jordan Callider he was also in Ginny's grade but in Slytherin. Who wouldn't love Jordan? He was tall and good looking with platinum blond hair and greenish gray eyes, well built and had a way with the ladies. And if that wasn't enough for you his father practically shit money. Oh yes Jordan took Harry's heart ( Ginny) and put it in a blender pushed the button shook it around a few times and poured it in a cup with a straw and handed it back to Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny again. " Harry we weren't meant to be together I'm sorry."   
  
If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine the why does your heart return my call.   
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
You never know what the future brings.  
  
But I know that your here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through.  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my hear tell me that I am?  
  
Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?  
  
Harry looked back at Ginny and walked out of the apartment. Ginny got up and ran out of the den and after him. She was standing outside of his door being soaked by the rain screaming his name. But he didn't hear her. He was on his bed crying he told her his feelings and he didn't mean to.   
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If your not for me then why does distance maim my life?  
  
If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope your the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
Ginny stopped trying to yell at Harry and headed home. When she got there Jordan was home. Jordan the one who caused all of this. Jordan walked into the living room where Ginny was. " Ginny what in bloody hell are you doing you look like a bloody 5 year old in those hideous penguin nappies. Go upstairs and change would you? Oh and Virginia you are going to die your hair before the wedding right? Because that hair will clash with my pale skin." Ginny Just walked upstairs and into her room. Ginny was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself.   
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Ginny was just staring when she heard Jordan yell again. " How do you expect to be a good wife when you can't even cook me dinner?" Ginny marched downstairs in her baby blue lace bra and underwear and walked up to Jordan. " If you want something to eat then cook it your own damn self." Ginny pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at Jordan's head. " Also you can go find yourself someone else who wont clash with your pale skin." Ginny marched over to the door. " Virginia where the hell do you think your going like that?" Jordan said angrily. Ginny turned around she had fire in her eyes. " To someone who thinks I'm perfect and loves me even in my pink penguin nappies and he even loves my red hair."   
  
Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
Ginny walked into Harry's flat and straight into his room. He was laying on his bed listening to the saddest song. It fit them perfectly.   
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms.....  
  
" Yes...."  
  
Harry turned to see Ginny standing in front of him. She was crying. The next thing Harry knew she was laying next to him with his arms around her.  
  
" I love YOU Harry." Ginny whispered.  
  
A/N: Well there you go I told you it would be short but I LOVE that song and it fit really well. 


	2. Authors note

A/N: Hey everyone I'm really glad you liked my little song fic. Now I'm thinking maybe I'll just right a few more little fics just about them preferably songfics because they are a hell of a lot easier. But thanks again! 


End file.
